


Interview With Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Good Morning America (TV), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Interviews, Lesbian Sex, Murder Plot, Strap-Ons, Transformation, Troubled Marriage, endowment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Interview With Benefits**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Amy Robach

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Andrew Shue

Nate

Wyatt

Aidan

Ava

Analise

**Chapter 1: The Interview**

Wonder Woman flew over New York City in her invisible G550 jet, she is on her way to the set of "Good Morning America" to be interviewed by GMA Correspondent Amy Robach, this is the Amazing Amazon's first major interview since she left the Justice Leage in the wake of the deaths of Lois Lane and Mari Jiwe McCabe at the hands of Volcana and Lex Luthor.

Diana is still having a hard time accepting her friend's untimely deaths, she hoped that Mrs. Robach wouldn't bring up the deaths of Shayera and Mari.

Meanwhile, inside the studio Amy is preparing for Wonder Woman's arrival.

The seasoned Correspondent was very adept at interviewing people, but this was going to be no ordinary interveiw- This was Wonder Woman- A living, breathing Goddess, Amy was more than slightly nervous.

Wonder Woman didn't want to startle anyone by flying into the studio, so she decided to walk in instead. She saw the window to the Green Room was open, so she flew into the room through the window and closed it just as the Stage Manager knocked on the door.

"We're ready for you, Wonder Woman." he said.

Diana sighed and opened the door and left the Green Room.

"Everyone, have we got a treat for you today. Wonder Woman will be here to answer some questions that the world has dying to know." Amy said to her audience members, who applauded. Diana stood offstage and waited until she heard Amy say:

"And here she is, from Themyscira- Wonder Woman." The Amazing Amazon walked out onto the stage to thunderous applause and took a seat on the couch next to Amy.

"Welcome Wonder Woman." Amy said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robach, I am happy that you have asked me to come here." Wonder Woman replies.

"So Wonder Woman, tell us what is Themyscira like?"

"My homeland is a paradise, Mrs. Robach, my Sisters and I all live in harmony with one another."

"Are there any men there?" the blonde asked.

"No, men are forbidden on Themyscira."

"I see, so how do you procreate?" Amy inquired.

"We ask Queen Hypolytta, our Mother and Queen of the Amazons to use her special clay to make us a new Amazon, and then we pray to our Goddess Hera to bring them to life."

Hearing this piqued Amy's interest.

"Wonder Woman, what was your first impression of our world?" Amy asked.

 "I found this world to be full of hate and prejudice."

"Has your opinion changed since then?" Amy inquired.

"It has Mrs. Robach I rushed to judgement about the men of this world. There are bad men in the world, but not all men in the world are bad."

"Wonder Woman, you grew up in a place without men, so does that mean that you are...?" 

"A Lesbian?" The brunette Amazon asked, Amy nods nervously.

"Yes, it does, Mrs. Robach." Wonder Woman said proudly.

After a brief discussion about why Wonder Woman left the Justice League Amy reluctantly drew the interview to a close.

Amy watched the statuesque brunette Amazon as she left the stage after the interview ended, the blonde had really enjoyed Wonder Woman's company. After the credits began rolling Amy walked back to the Green Room, where Wonder Woman was about to leave.

"Uh W-Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Woman turned around slowly, brown eyes met blue ones and Amy found herself utterly mesmerized by Wonder Woman's dark orbs.

"Yes, Mrs. Robach?" The Amazon said.

Amy suddenly felt nervous, her mouth became dry.

Wonder Woman walked over to Amy, which only heightened the blonde's nerves.

Now that Wonder Woman was only mere inches away from Amy she could smell the faint aroma of perfume coming from the brunette heroine, which made it even harder to concentrate.

"I-I was wondering if you would be interested in having dinner with me tonight, I mean if you're not too busy that is?"

The brunette heroine smiled, she found Amy's shyness cute, and to be honest Diana wanted to get closer to Amy as well.

Sounds good to me." Wonder Woman said.

Amy's heart soared when she heard Wonder Woman's answer.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman. I can't wait." Amy said excitedly.

"Before I leave, I have something to give you to thank you for inviting me to your show today."

"Really? What-?" Amy said, but was cut off when Wonder Woman tenderly cups Amy's cheeks, then she leans in and kisses Amy's lips lightly. Both Amy and Diana close their eyes as they melt into the kiss, then Wonder Woman slowly pulled away from Amy.

"I will see you tonight, Mrs. Robach." Wonder Woman said with a knowing smile.

Then the brunette heroine flew out of the window and back up to her invisible jet. 

That night Amy returned to her home to shower.

Amy was elated, she was going on a date with _the_ Wonder Woman, Amy just hoped that she'd be able to satisfy Wonder Woman.

Diana washed her hair after her shower, she then combed it before getting dressed. Diana decided to dress up for her first date with Amy. The Amazon decided on a red mermaid evening gown, long red gloves, and five inch red heels.

Diana smiled as she gave herself a once over in her full-length mirror.

"I hope that Mrs. Robach likes this ensemble." Diana said to herself.

Soon eight thirty rolled around, Amy stepped out of the cab she had taken to the Greek restaurant where she and Diana had agreed to meet.

Ten minutes later Wonder Woman descended down in front of Amy, looking like a dark haired angel. Amy was utterly spellbound.

"Hello Mrs. Robach." Diana said sweetly.

"H-hello-um... y-you can call me Amy." Amy stammered.

"Oh sorry, my name is Diana." Wonder Woman said, still smiling.

"Hello Diana, you look amazing." Amy complimented.

"As do you, Amy. Shall we go inside?" Diana said, Amy nods slowly.

Diana takes Amy's right hand and the two women walk into the restaurant together, an hour later Amy and Diana exit the Greek restaurant.

"So Amy, we're close to Central Park, care to join me for a walk?" Diana asks.

"Ok, I love Central Park, Diana." Amy replied.

The pair walked into Central Park, which is fairly empty this time of night, Amy moves a little closer to Diana as they walked.

"This is nice." Amy said softly.

"I completely agree with you, Amy." Diana said.

They came to a bench and sat down on it, Amy looked at the raven haired Amazon and blushed.

"What is it, Amy?" Diana asked.

"I-I'd just was thinking that I would really like to kiss you, Diana. I mean, if that's all right with you of course." Amy says shyly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that, Amy." Diana said with a wicked grin.

It was at that moment that Amy leaned over and kissed Diana, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like their first kiss. Diana was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in Amy's mouth.

She wondered when Amy had slipped a mint into her mouth.

"How was that, Diana ?" Amy asked after she slowly pulled away from the Amazon.

"It was perfect." Diana declared happily.

Amy felt a pang of guilt in her heart, she knew that being here with Diana and kissing her were both wrong, but Amy hadn't been happy with Andrew in months.

"Diana, I have never been with another woman before." Amy said timidly.

"No worries Amy, I will be your guide. All you have to do is trust me." Diana replied.

"I-I don't know, Diana." Amy stammered, dropping her gaze.

Diana gently lifts Amy's eyes up to meet hers.

"Amy, I want to fulfill all of your desires and fantasies." Diana whispered seductively.

Diana's words made Amy shiver and she felt her panties become wet.

Amy decided that she would pay this time even though Diana had offered to.

Andrew was royally pissed, not only had Amy not come home last night after her interview, she hadn't even bothered to make anything for dinner, even though Andrew wouldn't have eaten it anyway. It was 6:45 AM when Amy unlocked the door and walked in the house wearing the red party dress, stockings, and high heels that she had been wearing the night before.

"Where have you been, Amy?!" Andrew shouted.

"Andrew, I-I was..." Amy started to explain when Andrew's right fist connected with her left jaw, knocking Amy to the floor. Amy clutched her face with her left hand, hot tears began rolling down her face.

"Who were you with?!" Andrew screamed as he stood over his wife, his clenched fist poised to deliver a second blow.

"I was with Wonder Woman Andrew, I-I had to do a follow-up interview." Amy sobbed.

Andrew glowered at his wife as she lay on the floor, his simmering rage boiling over again. Andrew moved in and began savagely kicking Amy in her ribs and stomach.

Amy cried and groaned as Andrew's quick, brutal kicks continue non-stop for the next ten minutes. Amy is now puking blood on the cherry wood floor of the entry hall.

"A-Andrew...p-please st-top, I-I can't take anymore." Amy wheezed.

"Shut up you worthless piece of garbage, look at you! You're disgusting, and you wonder why I don't make love to you anymore."

"You didn't know how to before you started beating me." Amy quipped.

"What was that?" Andrew hissed as he grabbed Amy by her hair and roughly pulled his wife to her feet, Andrew then grabbed Amy's left arm and broke it.

"AHHHHHH!!" Amy screamed as intense pain surged through her body, she sank to her knees crying as she clutched her badly broken left arm.

"Now maybe you'll learn not to mouth off."

As Amy stood under the warm water of the shower she closed her eyes and thought back to last night with Diana, the tenderness Diana showed Amy, the way Diana kissed her made Amy tingle. Diana imparted so much love into the way she had kissed Amy, Diana had made sure to give Amy a glimpse of true love.

Once her shower was finished Amy wrapped herself in a towel before leaving the bathroom, Amy walked into her and Andrew's bedroom and dropped her towel, Amy looked over at the full-length mirror next to the walk-in closet. Amy sighed as she looked at her horribly bruised body, Amy had always taken pride in her appearence, that is until she and Andrew learned that Amy could not have any more children three years ago.

Both Andrew and Amy had been devastated when the doctor told them, but soon Andrew's anguish turned to rage and he decided to take it out on Amy.

Now, three years later Amy's beautiful physique is marred by bruises and scars, evidence of Andrew's cruelty and brutality. Amy opened her dresser drawer and rifled through her collection of bras and panties.

 _'I need to think of a way to thank Diana.'_ Amy thought with a wicked grin.

Amy chose a crimson red bra and panties set, putting the panties on was fairly easy, but her broken arm made putting the bra on nearly impossible. Finally Amy decided not to wear the bra, she put on her black Jimmy Chu heels, her black mini skirt, and her favorite cream colored blouse which revealed a fair amount of cleavage with the absence of a bra.

Meanwhile...

Diana is coming off the elevator carrying her clipboard and Amy's phone list, Diana really wanted to see Amy again, maybe cook her a great dinner.

Diana began racking her brain for possible ideas for what to cook. Just then Rosa Masterson and Amy came down the hall, Rosa was supporting Amy as they approached Diana.

"Oh my God Amy, what happened to you?" Diana asked as she rushed over to her.

"A-Andrew was waiting for me when I got home, h-he slapped me so hard. H-he also broke my arm, Diana Thankfully the kids weren't there to see it." Diana growled under her breath as she walked over to Amy and wrapped her arms around Amy, who broke into tears when she felt Diana's strong arms around her. "Shh... It's ok Amy, I'm here and Andrew will never hurt you again. Amy looked up at Diana and smiled at her new friend with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." Amy whispered as Diana gently stroked Amy's blonde hair.

"You're staying with me, Amy." Diana said. "Ok Diana." Diana smiled before she leaned in and kissed Amy lightly on the cheek. "Can we have lunch together, Amy? I really want to cheer you up." Diana said. Amy gently laid her head on Diana's shoulder.

"Can you take me to the hospital, Diana?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"Of-of course Amy." Diana replied.

Rosa helped Amy down to the parking lot and into Diana's car, then once Rosa was gone Diana changed into Wonder Woman and flew to the nearest hospital as quickly as she could without breaking the Sound Barrier. Once Diana and Amy arrive at the hospital Wonder Woman carries Amy into the ER, two nurses put Amy on a gourney and rush her into the back. Diana waits for Amy in the waiting room.

It took doctors twenty minutes to reset and put Amy's left arm in a cast.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two Weeks Later...

Amy's arm has completely healed, she has also decided that she's had enough of Andrew's abuse. So, she did two things: (1) Amy filed for divorce and (2) Amy moved her and her kids into an apartment, Amy knew that Diana would be thrilled when she came back from New Zealand. Amy was so proud of Diana, and yes when the brunette would go away for these missions Amy would worry at first, but then she'd realize that Diana was capable and smart. The brunette knew when a situation was too dangerous for her.

As Amy was sitting at the kitchen table watching the news a report about a landslide in New Zeland came on, Amy watched and listened intently as the reporter, Keiko Tsu reported from a Safe-Zone when Wonder Woman flew by with two small children in her arms, the kids were covered in dirt, ashes, and water but they were otherwise okay.

Amy smiled as she watched her girlfriend put the two kids down and started talking to Keiko, Amy decided that when Diana got back, she would give her the best welcome home she could muster.

3 Hours later, 10:00 AM EST

Diana walked into her apartment, she walked over to the answering machine. There was a message from Amy on it.

**Beep**

"Hey sweetheart, it's Amy. Glad you're home safe. I know you're tired, I just wanted to let you know that I've got my own place now and Rosa is watching the kids tonight, so maybe you could come over and we could maybe...celebrate, just the two of us? I'll e-mail you my address and directions, 'kay love ya. bye."

That night Amy showered, put on her best red mini dress and heels, she had cooked Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce for her and Diana's dinner. Amy also pulled out her best bottle of wine to have with the meal.

Diana is also getting ready for the date with the gorgeous blonde, after a relaxing shower Diana got dressed. She chose a black strapless dress, sheer stockings, and black pumps. Then Amy applied her Cherry Blossom Passion lipstick, she had originally bought the dress, pumps, and lipstick as she waited for Diana.

Amy was glad to be getting any form of attention, what she doesn't know is that Diana has had a major crush on the blonde ever since they met for their interview. Diana steadied her nerves as she lands in Amy's driveway, the brunette thought that Amy's house was beautiful on the outside and couldn't wait to get inside to her companion for the evening.

Diana grabbed the bouquet of red roses that she had bought for Amy and walked up the marble steps to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"It's Diana." the brunette replied, Amy finished setting the table before she took off her apron and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Diana, welcome." Amy said smiling as she took in all of Diana's beauty.

"Hi Amy, these are for you." Diana said as she hands Amy the roses.

"Thank you, please come in." Amy said, still smiling.

Diana walked into Amy's home, Amy closed and locked the door. She wanted the beautiful brunette all to herself and that meant no interruptions.

"You have a lovely home, Amy." Diana said.

"Thank you, Diana, have a seat while I put these in a vase beside my bed."

"Ok Amy." Diana replied before going into the living room and sitting down on the loveseat.

Once Amy had put the roses in the vase beside her bed she returned to the living room and Diana.

"You look stunning tonight, Diana."

"Thank you, Amy." Diana replied with a light blush.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Amy says gently.

"What are we having?" the brunette inquired.

"Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce." Amy says.

"Wow, usually I'd have to go out to eat that well." Diana said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's really sexy you know." Amy says.

"What?" Diana asks.

"Your laugh, it's so natural and earthy. I love hearing it." Amy replied.

"I only wish to make you happy Amy and that includes making you laugh."

"First, we eat, then we talk." Amy said pulling Diana to her feet and walking her over to the dining room table, the brunette holds Amy's chair out for her.

"You don't have to spoil me like this, Diana. I'm not worth it." Amy said in a near whisper.

"Amy, you are worth it, you're gorgeous and desirable. I just want you to see what I see." Diana says with a flirty wink, which made Amy blush even more.

After dinner Amy and Diana returned to the loveseat, Diana sat beside Amy.

"Now, tell me any and everything that you want to get off your chest, Amy." Diana said.

"OK Natasha, well for starters Andrew and I found out that we can't have children together a few years ago." Amy explains.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear that." Diana said as she slid closer to Amy and hugged the blonde.

"Is that why Andrew has been hurting you?" Diana asks, Amy nods.

"I am going to file for divorce, Diana." Amy said as she sobbed into Diana's left shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Amy, I'm here for you and the kids." Diana said softly.

"Thank you Diana, that means the world to me." Amy says after pulling away from the brunette, the two women lock eyes for a long moment, there was a comfortable silence between the two women as they stared at one another then Diana leaned in and kissed Amy, the kiss was short, but sweet.

"D-Diana, I think I'm ready to take this to the next level."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want you to teach me." the blonde answers.

"Can I kiss you again, Amy?" Diana requested, to which Amy was more than happy to oblige.

Amy smiled, and nodded. Diana wrapped both of her arms around Amy’s neck, and engaged in a second, equally gentle and passion filled kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Diana and Amy simply kissed for several minutes before Diana licked Amy’s lips, asking for permission to be let in. The blonde eagerly parted her lips, and let the brunette in. Amy and Diana then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.

They parted for air, a string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women’s mouths.

"I-I've never been kissed like that before, Diana." Amy panted.

"Amy, I want to fulfill all of your desires and fantasies." Diana whispered seductively.

"All right Diana, but first I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"I like being blindfolded during sex, I even do it when I masturbate. Andrew hated it." Amy admitted.

"Oh goody, I love doing that too." Diana replied.

Diana gets up and pulls Amy to her feet, then the brunette scooped Amy up off her feet bridal style.

"A true romantic I see." Amy said smiling.

"And the romance is just beginning doll." Diana said before walking to the bedroom with Amy in her arms.

Once in Amy's bedroom Diana carried Amy over to her king-sized bed and laid her down on her back, then Diana removed Amy's shoes.

"Do you have any stockings, Amy?"

"Yes, they are in the third drawer of the dresser." the blonde quickly answered.

Diana went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black stockings. She then climbed on top of Amy and wrapped one of the stockings securely around her head blindfolding the blonde, who is smiling.

Next, Diana pulls Amy into a lying position and lifts Amy's left leg straight up in the air, then Diana slowly began kissing Amy's leg, which caused Amy to gasp in surprise.

"You like that?" Diana whispered to Amy, who can only nod. Then Diana ran her tongue all the way up Amy's leg up to her high heel before she opened her mouth and took the heel into her mouth and started sucking and licking on it suggestively. After about twenty minutes of working on the left shoe Diana switched her attention to Amy's right foot and lavished Amy's toes with equal attention from her tongue and mouth, next Diana pulled Amy up into a sitting position and started to remove Amy's red dress, in the midst of her excitement Diana accidently tore the dress before being able to get it off the blonde. Now, Amy was only wearing her one heel. Amy eagerly awaited Diana's next move.

"Sorry about the dress, Amy." Diana whispers to the blonde.

"It's fine, I'll just borrow yours." Amy replied.

The thought of the woman who been captivating her dreams wearing her clothes turned Diana on even more, Diana moved down in between Amy's perfectly sculpted legs and placed her mouth right on Amy's all ready soaked womanhood. Diana gently suckled on her new lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Diana eased her tongue in between Amy's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm.

Amy writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Diana's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Diana's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Diana's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Diana could feel the burning heat rise between Amy's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Diana licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Amy hard and fast.

"OH DIANA!!" Amy screamed in ecstasy.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Diana droned

Diana crawled up into Amy's arms happily, Amy slowly removed her blindfold and stroked her new lover's face gently with her hand.

"I love you, Diana."

"And I love you, my sweet Amy." Natasha said before she leaned over and kissed Amy again.

"Your turn." Amy said in a sexy tone.

Amy reached around Diana and slowly unzips the dress, Diana lets the dress fall onto the bed revealing her beautiful naked body, Amy was utterly captivated by Diana's stunning form.

Though Amy had never been attracted to women before she mentally kicked herself for not trying this earlier, Amy blindfolded Diana and began kissing her neck gently. Diana gasped sharply as Amy made her way down to Diana's ample breasts, gently, Amy ran her tongue around Diana's left breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Amy nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Diana writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"A...A Amy!" Diana groaned as she felt her nipple being released, and the flat of Amy's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Diana reached down, and groped and fondled her right breast, caressing her hot body.

"You're a f-fast learner, Amy." Diana hissed, her voice laced with lust.

Amy then moved down in between Diana's legs, just as Diana had done and started eating her out.

"Great Hera, your tongue is amazing Amy, please don't stop licking me!!" Diana pleaded.

Amy smiled wickedly, she had never known a lover to actually beg her to continue pleasuring them. So the blonde continued licking and sucking on Diana's moist womanhood until the sexy brunette came hard, dousing Amy's face with her warm cum.

The next morning Amy awoke in her bed, she turned over and found the space next to her vacant, Amy was heartbroken. _'Diana's gone, back to her house probably.'_ Amy thought to herself until she smelled something delightful coming from the kitchen, grabbing a robe Amy got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Amy smiled when she saw Diana standing over the stove wearing only a t-shirt and her panties. Amy was almost instantly turned on at the sight before her. _'Damn, Diana was already sexy as hell before... Now she's wearing one of my shirts and cooking me breakfast, my other fantasy come true! '_

Amy walked up behind Diana, who hasn't noticed Amy yet and wrapped her arms around her brunette lover.

"Good morning lover." Amy whispered into Susan's right ear sweetly. "Mmmm... Good morning indeed my sweet Amy, did you sleep well?" Diana asked. Amy leaned forward and kissed Diana's cheek. "I slept like a baby, my dear." Amy replied. "Good. Oh, I uh hope you're not mad at me for borrowing this shirt-." Diana said before Amy spun her around and kissed her passionately. "I could never get mad at you, Diana and actually... I uh like the way it fits you, it really brings out your curves."

Amy's compliment caused Diana to blush.

"I'm going to shower and leave before your kids get here, I'll see you at work." Diana said to Amy.

"Ok, and Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Nothing would make me happier, Amy." Diana replied.

   


	3. Amy Visits Themyscira

**Chapter 3: Amy Visits Themyscira**

Amy and Diana are on their way to Diana's homeland, Themyscira for a well-deserved vacation.

And to be completely honest Diana wanted and _needed_ to get away from Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight was so infuriating to the Amazon Princess, she is going to absolutely relish this two weeks away with her beloved Amy.

"I've missed you so much, Diana. I worry so much about you, especially since...you know." Amy said, choosing her words carefully.

"I know Amy and you have every right to worry about me, we are lovers after all." Diana said.

Diana then pulled the smaller woman into a tight and warm embrace before leaning in and kissing Amy gently on the lips.

"I love you so much, Amy Robach." Diana said after she pulled back from her and Amy's kiss, Amy reached up and stroked Diana's face gently.

"You are my Goddess, Diana. I adore you." Amy whispers.

"Amy darling, you have brought me such joy and happiness over the past six months."

"You deserve to be happy too, Diana." Amy said as she twirled a loose strand of Diana's onyx hair around one finger.

"What did I ever do to deserve you devotion, my angel?" Diana asked.

"That's easy, you saved me from Andrew and you were your sweet self." Amy said before kissing Diana's nose.

"That is so adorable, Amy." Diana said. 

The plane touched down on the pillow soft sand of Themyscira, Amy and Diana are ready for two glorious weeks of relaxation.

Diana and Amy step off the invisible jet onto the island's pillow soft sand, they are greeted by Diana's Mother, Hippolyta and two Elite Royal guards.

"Diana, my daughter, it is wonderful to see you home again." Hippolyta said.

"I am happy to be here as well, Mother. I brought my lover Amy Robach here with me, I hope that is OK." Diana says.

"Of course Mrs. Robach is welcome here, any woman that you hold near to your heart is." Hippolyta tells Diana.

"Thank you, Mother." Diana says to Hippolyta.

"Queen Hippolyta, I thank you for the hospitality." Amy said with a smile.

That evening Diana and Amy are walking along the beach hand in hand in their bikinis as the sun sank behind the sea.

 "It's so beautiful here, Diana." Amy whispered to her brunette lover.

"It is, Amy and now that you are here with me, everything is beyond perfect." Diana replies.

When Diana and Amy return to the Palace Hippolyta asks to speak with her Daughter...alone.

"Yes Mother, do you wish something of me?"

"No dear daughter, I just wanted to tell you that we will be having a grand feast tonight to celebrate your return.  Atoyme will undoubtedly be there."

"Mother, I do not wish to see Atoyme." Diana says.

"Atoyme is a fine Amazonian Warrior and could very well be your equal in battle, but yet you bring this outsider here."

"Mother, you said that any woman that wanted to come here would be welcome and let us not forget that Atoyme helped the Harpies in our battle with Hades and you spared her execution, the punishment befitting all traitors." Diana said.

"I wanted you to be happy with a fellow Amazon, Diana." Hippolyta said, dropping her gaze.

 "Well Mother I am happy....With Amy, and I will be faithful to the woman that I love." 

 Diana and Amy retired to Diana's bedchamber, Amy noticed Diana's darkened mood as they entered the bedchamber.

"Are you all right, Diana?" Amy asked gently as the pair sat down on Diana's bed.

"No Amy, I am not. My Mother wants to wed another Amazon.

"This Atoyme?" the blonde asked.

"That is correct, Human." Atoyme said as she entered the room, Diana stands up. Clearly angry at the other Amazon's interruption.

"Why are you here, Atoyme?" Diana hissed.

"You have been gone for many moons Princess, I came to give you a proper welcome home." Atoyme said while glaring at Amy.

"I am happy to be home again, Atoyme. Now, will you leave. I have things to discuss with Amy." Diana said.

"This Human is inferior to us Diana, and she is well beneath both you and I. I pray to Hera that you make the right decision and marry me."

Diana squared her shoulders and stepped closer to Atoyme, getting directly into her face.

"Atoyme, heed my words. My heart belongs to Amy Robach, and I would take great care not to insult my true love if I were you." Diana warned. 

 "What shall you do if I do not heed your warning?" Atoyme said.

 "I will unleash the full extent of my power on you and Atoyme, if I do that I guarantee that you won't survive."

 "You are disgracing our heritage by choosing this feeble Human over your own people!"

 "Enough!" Hippolyta bellows as she entered the room.

Atoyme and Diana kneel to their Queen and Mother.

 "Atoyme, leave us." Hippolyta said.

"Yes my Queen." Atoyme said quietly.

The blonde Amazon stands and exits the room.

Diana sighs, "Mother, why did you choose Atoyme as my Bride when I had not been here?" Diana asked Hippolyta respectfully.

"My child, I arranged your marriage to Atoyme because the two of you are so much alike, you're both headstrong, proud, and willing to die for the Amazon Nation."

"What about love? Diana obviously doesn't love Atoyme." Amy asked Hippolyta. 

"Diana's duty to Themyscira comes before anything else, love will come...eventually." Hippolyta answers.

Amy looks at Diana, the blonde woman loves the Amazon Princess more than anything and she didn't want to leave Diana.

"Your Majesty, is there a way for a Human like me to become an Amazon?" Amy asks.

"Yes, there is indeed such a way, Amy Robach. you must eat of the endowed fruit and then you must best Diana in the art of passion."

"So we have to make love?" Amy asked hopefully, Hippolyta nods.

"Will you be there?"

"I will, as will the rest of the Amazons." Hippolyta said.

"Wha-?"

"Are you not up to it, Amy Robach?"

"I'll do anything for Diana, I'll do it Your Majesty." Amy said confidently.

"Splendid, good night Amy Robach, good night dearest Daughter."

"Good night Mother, pleasant dreams." Diana said.

 


	4. The Trials Of Amy Robach

**Chapter 4: The Trials Of Amy Robach**

Diana and Amy lay in bed naked together, Amy is on top of Diana, who has her legs wrapped securely around her blonde lover.

"You know Amy, my love for you grows stronger by the day." the brunette says before she is silenced by a hot, passionate kiss from Amy.

"I can't wait to become an Amazon, Diana."

"Neither can I, Amy." Diana replied.

Amy's trials last for a week and passes all of them, now it's time for the final test.

Diana and Amy enter the Hall Of Lust for Amy's final test, Diana and Amy, both nude stood in the center of the stadium as Hippolyta and the other Amazon's took their seats. Hippolyta stood up from her throne.

"Amy Robach, you have proven yourself splendidly up until this point. This shall be your final test of prowess, complete this task and I will endow you with the gifts and abilities of an Amazon." 

Amy kneels, as does Diana.

"I thank you Your Majesty, I will bring pride and honor to the Amazon line."

 "I have no doubt in your words, my child." Hippolyta said.

Atoyme cut her eyes at Amy.

"Begin." Hippolyta said.

Amy grabbed Diana around her waistband pulled her in. Their lips met with force. Amy pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Diana's, Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"Amy." Diana gasped, "I really want you."

"And I want you too, Diana." Amy  said.

Diana threw her muscular legs around Amy's waist as they continued kissing. Diana moaned into Amy's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

Amy gently pushed Diana onto her back. The blonde beauty smiled down at Diana and shifted again, drawing both of Diana's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, she worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Diana's already-stiffening nub. Amy teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Amy's hand to her own sex.

Amy moved eagerly, to coax her lover's pink pearl out. Smiling, Amy moved forward in between Diana's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Diana's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle.

They both moaned at the initial contact, and Amy put her hands down on either side of Diana's head. She used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Diana, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD A-AMY! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooooood !" Diana screeched.

Diana's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her last Amazonian lover (Atoyme) had ever been. Every move Amy made set Diana's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from her lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Amy moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the stadium's soft lighting with her own sweat.

Diana arched her back and screamed Amy's name, not a single care in the world. Diana rolled Amy onto her back, Diana shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her left knee up high between Amy's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"D-Diana, what are you ... Ooohh!" Diana cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. She shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again.

 Diana leaned down to capture Amy's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Amy responded by tightening her fingers in Diana's long onyx hair, wrapping her thighs around her lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Diana's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Diana's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Amy, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that really something, Amy." Diana said with a giggle.

"I have to agree with you, Diana. You have chosen well. Amy Robach, rise." Hippolyta commands.

Amy stands up as Hippolyta descends the stairs, she walked down to where Diana and Amy were, both Amy and Diana kneel in front of Hippolyta.

"Never have I seen such a masterful display of prowess in the arena of carnal combat, you have passed your final trial Amy Robach, I present you with the Fruit of Endowment, once consumed you will possess all of the gifts and abilities of Diana and the rest of your Amazon sisters." Hippolyta says as she hands Amy the fruit and she eats it.

Amy instantly felt different, she looked at her arms, they were just as big as Diana's.

"Diana, take our newest warrior and give her armor and a weapon." Hippolyta says.

"Of course Mother." Diana replied.

Amy is outfitted with an outfit that mirrored Diana's, then Amy is given an enchanted sword and sheath.

As they returned to the Palace, Amy stopped walked for a moment.

"Diana, I would like an Amazonian name."

Diana didn't think she could be any happier, her beloved Amy was now an Amazon just like her, and now she wants to adopt an Amazonian name. Diana's eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Let's tell Mother." Diana says.

"Tell Mother what?" Atoyme interrupts abruptly.

"Amy wants an Amazonian name." Diana says.

"Really?" Atoyme says, sounding unimpressed.

Hippolyta is overjoyed when she heard that Amy wished to have an Amazonian name.

"Dear daughters, today we welcome a new Amazon into our family, Amy Robach, who shall henceforth be known as Cloathye, a proud Sister to you all." Hippolyta declared.

Cloathye kneels down in front of Hippolyta.

"I accept the gifts and responsibilities as a guardian of Themyscira, Mother." Cloathye says proudly.

 


	5. Return To Man's World

**Chapter 5: Return To Man's World**

"Cloathye, my Daughter." Hippolyta says to Amy.

"I shall carry the name with pride and honor, Mother." Cloathye says.

**Nine Days Later...**

Cloathye sighs as she stares out of her and Diana's balcony, she misses her children, her friends, and co-workers. 

"There you are dearest." Diana said as she walked out onto the balcony.

"I want to go home, Diana." Cloathye said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"To see your children and... Your husband?"

Cloathye turned around slowly and walked over to Diana and hugged her.

"Yes, I want to see my children and get a divorce from Andrew." the blonde Amazon explained.

 "All right Amy. We'll head back in the morning." 

Atoyme saunters out onto the balcony.

"Well, look at this, Themyscira's newest daughter wants to leave our paradise to return to Man's World."

Cloathye glares at Atoyme, Diana interjects herself before Cloathye hurt Atoyme.

"Atoyme, Cloathye has children that have not seen her in nine days." Diana said.

"You know that Themyscira comes first." Atoyme snapped.

"Not for me, Sister." Cloathye replied.

"Let's go, Cloathye." Diana says.

 

 


End file.
